Je ne veux pas te perdre
by Lila Flow
Summary: Une lettre, peut etre d’amour, probablement de tendresse, surement de passion. Une lettre de reproches. Une lettre dexcuses. Une demande. Un amour. HPDM


**Je veux pas te perdre**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de publier si vite mais ce très court OS s'est imposé. Lol

Drago envoie une lettre au Survivant, de simples mots peuvent déplacer des montagnes, le saviez vous ?

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez …

**Résumé :** Une lettre, peut être d'amour, probablement de tendresse, sûrement de passion. Une lettre de reproches. Une lettre d'excuses. Une demande. Un amour.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, et bien évidemment, je ne retire aucun argent de ce One shot.

* * *

_**J**e veux pas te perdre, je viens juste de te trouver._

_Je veux pas te voir sombrer, je veux pouvoir te rattraper._

Je veux pas te voir avec mes yeux d'avant, aveugles, assombris.

Je veux te respirer, toucher ta peau, lier nos esprits.

_Je veux pas encore chercher, durant des années, ton regard, ton sourire, ton amour._

_Je veux pas ton corps pour une heure, je veux ton âme pour toujours._

Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, de ce que je suis, de ma d**e**stinée.

Je ne veux pas que tu craignes mon nom, je ne te dis que la vérité …

_Je ne veux pas ta mort, je veux juste vivre ma vie._

_Je veux pas ton malheur, ni ton mal être. Je ne suis pas une maladie !_

Je ne veux pas de ta tristesse, je veux ton bonheur.

Je ne veux pas de tes larmes, je veux te voir rire pendant des heures.

_Je ne veux pas de tes euros, de **t**es dollars !_

_Je ne veux pas de ton succès ou de ta gloire._

Je ne veux pas de ton ego, de ta fierté.

Je ne veux pas de ton arrogance, je veux ta douceur, ta sensualité.

_Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges, je les connais trop._

_Je ne veux pas de faux-semblants, de guerres, d'accrocs._

Je veux p**a**s de bonté, je veux pas de ta pitié.

Je veux ta franchise, ton honnêteté.

_Je veux pas retrouver mes cauchemars, j'ai seulement des rêves._

_Je veux des mots doux, chauds, tendres, mais je ne veux pas de tes phrases mièvres._

Je veux pas que tu me détestes, je veux que tu crois en moi.

Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, fais tes propres choix !

¤¤¤

Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je ne voulais pas de to**i**.

J'ai eu peur parce que je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien fait, ni crier, ni pleurer.

Comme toujours tu m'as regardé, tu n'as jamais laissé tes sentiments s'évader, s'étaler.

Et j'ai vu nos deux années d'amour s'envoler.

J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, de devoir te chercher partout, dans les forêts, les rizières. Dans les vallées, les rivières.

C'est alors que tu es réapparu, pour m'insulter, me frapper. J'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser. Tu as été mon plus beau rêve. Reviens moi, car maintenant je le sais, je veux de toi et à jamais.

Si maintenant, la piètre confiance que tu avais en moi a totalement disparu, tu peux en vouloir à mon impulsivité, à mon arrogance. Tu peux t'en vouloir à toi, de ne pas croire en l'a**m**our, en la belle étoile.

Tu peux t'en vouloir, de ne pas oser, de n'avoir jamais oser, en public, me prendre la main.

De n'avoir jamais oser me dire que tu m'aimais.

Je suis peut être idiot, mais je reviens toujours, parce que moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi.

¤¤¤

_Je ne veux plus te faire du mal, te faire de la peine, te faire du souci._

_Je veux te faire rire, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te faire vivre, je veux te fabriquer une nouvelle vie._

Je veux pas que tes y**e**ux cherchent sans cesse un défaut.

Je veux que tu apprennes certains mots.

Confiance, liberté, croyance, amitié, chance, sincérité

Vis ta vie et cesse de regarder la mienne !

_Je ne veux pas de tes yeux qui cherchent inlassablement, une faille chez moi_

_Je ne veux pas de tes yeux qui sondent les miens pour voir ce que je pense._

Cesse de jouer à cache cache et montre toi enfin tel que tu es !

Si tu ne t'en est pas aperçu, moi, je l'ai fait il y a bien longtemps. Je me suis dévoilé, et toi, tu n'as fait que te cacher. Ouvre un peu tes yeux, oui je t'aime. Peut être pour l'éternité, qui sait ..

-DM-

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini …

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé.

Joyeux noël un peu en retard à tout le monde.

A bientôt,

**Lila Flow**


End file.
